List of Animals
Many animals have appeared in the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Below is a list of animals that have appeared in the series. Beatrice Beatrice is Rolf's cow. She was first seen in "Tag Yer Ed." She is seen in many episodes, and is usually seen eating grass. Bridget Bridget is one of the chickens Rolf owns. She was first mentioned in "Who's Minding the Ed?" In the episode, Rolf says that she prefers solitude, unlike the rest of the chickens. She's one of the only chickens in the series that actually had a name, the other being Gertrude. As proven by Ed, if Bridget is squeezed hard enough, she'll lay an egg. Bobo Bobo is a giant clam owned by Rolf. He brings it everywhere with him and hides in it whenever there is danger. Most of the kids are shocked and/or surprised to see it, for whenever they do, they ask "Is that a giant clam?" or something similar. In "It Came From Outer Ed," Rolf used it to protect everyone when he saw Ed's finished curse. If it is a fully grown giant clam, Bobo would be 4 feet across. Bobo most likely is the safest "place" in the Cul-de-Sac, due to Rolf's use of it in an emergency. Nazz shows some reluctance towards entering the clam, as she claims that she's allergic to itl Bobo makes another appearance in the Indonesian comic strip Ed Kau Berat! In the comic, Bobo is seen being washed and scrubbed by Rolf. Rolf refers to Bobo as an "ancient clam" in that appearance. Caterpillar/Butterfly In "An Ed Too Many," a caterpillar crawled on to Ed's hand while he, Edd, and Eddy were looking for four leafed clovers. Ed then began to mimick it, stating that one day he would grow into a beautiful butterfly. Later on, in "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed," a fully grown butterfly made a minor appearance, fluttering around Ed's hands while he played with sock puppets. The last appearance that this butterfly made was in "Once Bitten, Twice Ed," where it was seen teasing Jimmy as Jimmy attempted to capture it. Another caterpillar appears in "For the Ed, by the Ed." The caterpillar is identical to the one seen in "An Ed Too Many." Here, it was one of the things that the Kankers used to torture Jimmy. They tried to force Jimmy to eat it; luckily for both the caterpillar and Jimmy, Super-Plank stepped in and stopped the evil trio. Dog The dog has only one seen on-screen in the show, appearing in "Read All About Ed," when the Eds were delivering newspapers. The dog attacked Edd in said episode. No other dog is visible on the show other than him; however, there is a dog who attacks Jimmy in "Cry Ed." There, only the dog's barking is heard, and its' doghouse and chain are seen flying through the air. Dogs also appear as obstacles in many Ed, Edd n Eddy video games, such as in the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! where several dogs appear similar to the one in "Read All About Ed." In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, there are many dogs which are enemies that resemble Margot. Ed's spider Ed's spider appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, while Ed is presenting his ways to scare girls out. After he shows a painted, riddled shoe box, he feels tickles. It is revealed to be his pet spider. This scares Ed and makes him panic, but Edd takes care of it, saving the frightened spider from Ed's fearful scurrying and depositing it outside. Edd's ant farm It's Edd's ant colony which he keeps in a terrarium on a chest of drawers in his room. The ants are red and they make a lot of tunnels. They appeared in the beginning of "The Ed-Touchables," which makes them the first animals to appear in the show. They are counted by Edd from time to time. In "Stop, Look and Ed," Ed accidentally drops the farm on the floor and breaks it, setting the ants free. Despite this, the ant farm is seen in Edd's room in later episodes. Trivia *In "The Ed-Touchables," the farm had 4837 ants, but in "Stop, Look and Ed," Edd says there are 5432 ants. It is possible that they multiplied or that Double D has caught more of these insects and added them to the colony. Eddy's pet fishes In "Home Cooked Eds," there was a brief, minor appearance from Eddy's pet fishes. There was apparently more than 1 fish, until the Kankers ate them while ransacking Eddy's house. Shortly after, there appeared to be only 1 fish left, albeit as just a skeleton. Eels of Forgiveness The Eels of Forgiveness are a tradition of Rolf in "Dueling Eds" when he forgives someone for breaking a tradition of his great Nano. After Eddy destroys one of Rolf's sea cucumber balls, he is challenged to a duel. As a result he is defeated, but the ancestry of Rolf avenges. Before Edd can offer Eddy "Cupcakes of Sorriness" (apparently a way of showing regret in Rolf's odd culture), Rolf makes them stay so they can have the eels as another way of forgiveness, other than the cupcakes. He has them pull out their pants. They do it and he dumps them in their pants. Rolf then joins in by putting the eels in his pants. He then offers Kevin to join them, but he insists on "passing". If one declines it, it is unknown what happens. It is probable that Kevin may suffer the same fate as Eddy as Rolf was angered that he would not join and he goes towards Kevin to presumingly beat him. Trivia *Ed has an allergic reaction to eels as his face grows purple pimples and he turns into a fish whenever he is in the presence of them. *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness in "No Speak Da Ed" with the line "Oh boo hoo! What's Wolfgang McHairyback gonna do to us? Stick eels down our pants again?" *Eel-Allergied Ed appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Fish and Chips Fish and Chips are two pet goldfish Jimmy owns. They made their only appearance in "I Am Curious Ed," where their recent spawn of seven offspring prompted Jimmy to question where babies come from. Their name is a reference to the popular English take-away food of the same name. Gerbil In "Oath to an Ed," when Ed starts acting like a washing machine (to break in their new clothes) in the Swimming Hole due to Eddy's command, Eddy claimed he had a gerbil like him once. This suggests that the gerbil ran away, passed away, or was given to another owner. Gertrude Gertrude is one of Rolf's many chickens. Her first appearance was in "One + One = Ed." She was later featured in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" as Edd pulled her out of Rolf's pocket in order to distract Edzilla. Edzilla is later shown to have put her on his bedroom wall along with the other characters that he kidnapped. In "An Ed is Born," she was in Ed's chicken swimming class. Hippos The hippos only appeared in "Sorry, Wrong Ed." They showed up and trampled both Eddy and his Ed Flakes stand. They were brought on by the Curse of the mysterious Cursed Phone, which was still targeting Eddy. Lobsters The Lobsters from the Creek invaded Rolf's garden in "Scrambled Ed" during the Eds' Sea Ranch crisis. They were later enraged by the hot wax Rolf poured on them and began attacking him. Lobsters were seen again when the sign for Eds' Sea Ranch collapsed, damming the water and exposing the creatures to air. Also, in "Ed, Ed and Away," Plank is served a steaming lobster from Sarah and Jimmy's airlines. It is unknown if Sarah and Jimmy bought the lobster or simply took one from the Creek. How lobsters got into the Creek is not known. Mildred Mildred is one of Edd's pet spiders. Mildred lives in Edd's basement. It is suggested that there is more than one spider when Edd mentions that basements make an excellent home for spiders, implying that he has others. Mildred appears in "3 Squares and an Ed" when Edd gives her her weekly examination. During the very brief examination, Edd claimed that Mildred winked at him. Rabbits The rabbits appeared in "Flea-Bitten Ed." They started off with two rabbits, whom Ed called "Mr. Bunny" and "Mrs. Bunny," and were owned by Rolf and meant to be groomed at Ed's Pet Boutique. Ed was found to have an allergic reaction to the rabbits, which led to the Eds abandoning the scam and attempting to cure Ed of his allergies. After curing Ed, the Eds returned to the scam, but found out that the rabbits had multiplied uncontrollably, and the bunnies proceeded to flood the Cul-de-Sac. An earlier appearance of Rolf's rabbits was in "Keeping up with the Eds." Rooster The rooster (also known as the doodle) was seen in "Button Yer Ed." He seems to be unfriendly to people. In that appearance, he entered a bullfighting ring and faced off against Eddy because Rolf interpreted one of his bell rings as Eddy wanting to "face his greatest fear" (and somehow supposing that fear to be a rooster). Although Eddy initially taunted the rooster, soon the rooster attacked and chased him around until Jonny and Plank leaped in and stole the rooster. It appeared again in "Will Work for Ed," where it chased Eddy around the barnyard. Seagulls Seagulls first appeared in "Virt-Ed-Go," when one of them stole Ed's gum and Eddy's quarter. Other seagulls later appeared in "Ready, Set... Ed!" where it was revealed that Ed kept some of them as pets. It is possible they were the same seagulls that were pecking Ed for a creampuff he found at the Junkyard. The names of three of the seagulls that Ed owned were Penelope, Edmund, and Nester. Unfortunately for Ed, they flew out his window and left him alone. Later on in the episode, he dedicates one of his actions to Nester, saying "This one's for you, Nester!" Skunk The Skunk appears in "If It Smells Like an Ed," "Sorry, Wrong Ed" and "Every Which Way But Ed." It was seen in the background in "If It Smells Like an Ed" when the kids were singing the "Friends are There to Help You" song, when it appeared alongside the doe, rabbit, (possibly a just white one from Rolf's livestock) and squirrel. Another skunk appears in "Sorry, Wrong Ed" when it sprays Eddy from the bushes. In "Every Which Way But Ed," Eddy put another skunk in Ed's mouth to keep Ed from eating his wrongfully-gained jawbreaker. Snail An underwater snail appeared in "Ed or Tails" and "Smile for the Ed." In "Ed or Tails," Ed mistakes the snail for a jawbreaker and claims that it tastes like chicken to him. In "Smile for the Ed," the snail returns and Ed uses it as a grooming product. It is of course possible that Ed ate the snail seen in "Ed or Tails," and this snail is a different one. Snake There are three snakes. The first snake was seen in "One + One = Ed," when the Eds try to find out how things work, but the world soon becomes an impossible fantasy land. The snake was seen slithering into a hole. The second was in "Scrambled Ed" when Edd tried to sleep in Ed's bed. He pulled Ed's bed cover over and there was a hole in the bed that the snake was in. The third snake was never seen, but only mentioned in "O-Ed Eleven" when Eddy opened the trunk of his brother's car to show the snake to Edd only to find that the snake had apparently escaped. Spider The spider appears in "Honor Thy Ed." It gets onto a doorknob while Eddy is going to open the door and leave the Old Abandoned House. After he flicks the spider off, the doorknob falls onto the floor and then into a hole, leaving the Eds imprisoned in the house. Trivia *Oddly, this spider has six legs, when Mildred and Ed's spider have eight of them, like all arachnids in real life. Turtle The turtle is a pet (often used as a helmet) that Ed possesses. It has been seen in only three episodes: "Ready, Set... Ed!" "From Here to Ed," and "Run Ed Run." The turtle also had a cameo in the episode "Ready, Set... Ed!" halfway down the World's Scariest BMX Ramp where a sign said it was a "Man-Eating Turtle," which Ed claimed to have eaten. Because of this, the one he wore on his head in "From Here to Ed" might not be the same turtle, or it might be the same turtle if Ed happened to spit it out. When the Eds are coming down the ramp in the rocket car, if the scene is watched in slow-motion the turtle is gone before the Eds pass the man-eating turtle sign. Victor Victor is Rolf's goat. Even though he is a male goat Rolf says he has milk spouts, and in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures he has a visible udder. He can also eat grass at an extremely fast pace. Victor is very dangerous at times and attacks Ed in "Quick Shot Ed" ''and "Rambling Ed."'' Like Wilfred, Victor sometimes is annoying to Rolf. Victor has a major role in "Keeping up with the Eds." He eats up all the tall grass in the Cul-de-Sac and becomes very fat. Then, he tries to chomp and bite on the Eds who are stuck in mud, he also is been put under the "Passing of the Goat" deal, where Rolf would be owed 2 bags of beans, 5 pigs & a turnip if he wasn't returned . It's not known when or how the Eds' trouble with Victor ended. Victor's second major role is in "Boys Will Be Eds," where he tries to steal Jimmy's baloney sandwich. He successfully did, eating it in one bite. Victor really liked the sandwich the Eds made, and injured Jimmy. Then, Kevin suggested Rolf shave fur off of Victor to read it as "Nazz", and wearing Nazz's skates. Nazz thought Victor changed his name to Nazz. Victor's last appearance was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Victor was tied to Wilfred's back by Rolf while he was chasing down the Eds along with many other items. After Wilfred rebelled against Rolf, however, Rolf abandoned his items, leaving Victor stranded. It is unknown how or if he got back to the cul-de-sac. Trivia *In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, in Levels 4 and 6, Victor is one of the "bosses" you need to defeat. *Victor is known to eat meat products, despite that he is an herbivore, as seen in "Quick Shot Ed" and "Boys Will Be Eds." *If the Kankers come to destroy the Cul-de-Sac, his forecast is standing still in fear. *If he isn't returned when borrowed, whoever borrows him will owe Rolf 2 bags of beans, 5 pigs, and a turnip. *Victor had the earliest appearance in the series as one of Rolf's farm animals. *Victor is never mentioned by name in Season 5. *Victor's only appearances in Season 5 were "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness," "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," "Pick an Ed," and "Who's Minding the Ed?" *Victor is hidden among Rolf's supplies in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *There is a brown version of Victor shown in "Cartoon Network Block Party 6." Wilfred Wilfred is one Rolf's three pigs, who he has had ever since he was still living in the Old Country (either that or it may be a different pig, because Rolf has a picture of a younger version of himself being kissed on the cheek by a pig, possibly Wilfred). Wilfred sometimes is apt to disobey Rolf, by eating out of Rolf's vegetable patch or by hiding out in the chicken coop and taking up too much space. Wilfred, however, has come in handy for certain situations, such as transportation or for chores. According to owner Rolf, Wilfred has been stalked in the dead of night by a "Giant Swedish Meatball" that Ed claimed to have attacked Eddy (though this was only a lie). In the future, Wilfred has grown to be morbidly obese as seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He has survived for a strangely long amount of time for a pig as domestic pigs usually only live for 10 or 15 years, however, it could be a descendant or family member since the pig had milk teats, making it a female, as Wilfred is a male. In "May I have this Ed?", Rolf takes Wilfred to the school dance. Wilfred had his most major role in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where Rolf brought Wilfred with him when the Kids were after the Eds. He turned his back on Rolf after Rolf abused him, Wilfred even attacked him, but came back towards the end. Trivia *It is unknown, but most people believe that Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin was the one that either created or had the idea of the character or if it is named after him. *His name could probably reference the name of Wilbur the Pig from the famous novel, Charlotte's Web, since Wilfred and Wilbur both have a "Wil" in their name and they're both pigs. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Wilfred is shown that he likes to eat sausages, wieners, hot dogs, corn dogs, slops, eggs, caramel-candied apples, and watermelons. The former three make him a cannibal. *Wilfred's first appearance (only one in Season 1) was "Flea-Bitten Ed" and he was also colored darker pink. *His second appearance and when his name was revealed was in "Rambling Ed." *Wilfred first made a sound along with Rolf's two other pigs in his third appearance the episode "Shoo Ed" after being annoyed by Jonny's noises. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It," old Wilfred is old and fat, of course, and seems to have milk teats, but is referred to as a male, although it may not be him. *Young Wilfred is seen on a picture of him and his family "who he loves," said by Rolf in the episode "Wish You Were Ed." *In "Truth or Ed," you can see in a newspaper article that Wilfred made the top score on a test. *Although Wilfred is a male name, Rolf only referred to the pig as a "he" once, and has also called him a sow (word for female pigs). Wilfred also has visible nipples usually only depicted on female pigs. Gallery Beatrice.jpg| Beatrice Bridget.png| Bridget RolfBobo.jpg| Bobo Clam_Bobo.jpg| Bobo Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-12h08m09s130.png| Dog Frightened spider.png| Ed's spider Ant Farm.png|'Edd's ants' Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-13h47m54s119.png| Eels of Forgiveness Fish, Chips, and their babies..png|'Fish, Chips and their babies.' Vlcsnap-2787339.png| Gertrude Lobsters.jpg| Lobsters Vlcsnap-2015-10-22-21h23m48s788.png| Mildred Image:Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg| Victor Wilfred-1.jpg| Wilfred Seagulls.jpg| Seagulls Image:The_rooster.jpg| Rooster Rabbits.jpg| Rabbits Snaill.jpg| Snail Curse_10.jpg|'Hippos' Skunk.jpg| Skunk Snake.jpg| Snake Snake2.jpg|The snake from One + One = Ed Spider.png|The six-legged spider from "Honor Thy Ed" 7n4AeL3J.png|A squirrel from Laugh Ed Laugh Turtle2.jpg| Turtle Veg4.jpg|A bird from Virt-Ed-Go Ed Tongue.jpg|A stag beetle from Oath to an Ed See also *Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Lists